1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a phosphor nanoparticle and an optical device including the phosphor nanoparticle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanoparticles aggregate easily because of their high surface activity. To inhibit the aggregation of semiconductor nanoparticles, it is reported that semiconductor nanoparticles are modified with a protective agent.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-64278 discloses semiconductor nanoparticles having reduced photocatalytic activity and good dispersibility in an organic matrix. In the semiconductor nanoparticles described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-64278, an organic compound having copolymerizability with a resin monomer or compatibility with a resin matrix is bonded to the surfaces of core-shell particles each including a semiconductor nanocrystalline core and an electrically conductive shell.